


Feeling Hot

by KCAndrews



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCAndrews/pseuds/KCAndrews
Summary: The air conditioner goes out in the bunker and things heat up between Dean and Castiel.





	Feeling Hot

And just like that the air conditioner in the bunker was out. Fan-freakin-tastic. Another headache to add to the list of things that he would have to fix. If he hadn’t just gotten back from a hunt, Dean would have gone to look. But right now, all he wanted was something cold to drink and to take 5 without someone needing something from him. Sam had decided to go sleep somewhere was actually habitable. 

Castiel had decided to stay back. Having just enough grace left he was unaffected by the temperature of the balmy home. He wanted to do some research on destroying rugarus quicker and more efficiently. Being a warrior of God, Cas was skilled in combat, but rugarus are always tricky, even for him. Heading to the library, he stopped when he saw Dean in the kitchen pawing around in the refrigerator looking for something. 

Not hearing the angel walk into the kitchen, Dean about jumped out of his skin upon hearing the familiar voice ask, “What are you looking for?” Already knowing the curious tilt of Castiel’s head, Dean shook his own. “Something cold to drink. But, of course, we’re all out of beer.” With understanding, Cas raised his eyebrows and nodded. The hunter then did something that Cas rarely ever saw him do. He pulled out a glass put some ice in it and went to the tap and filled it full of water. The cotton mouthed hunter drained it twice before setting down the glass. 

Finally, having quenched his thirst, Dean turned around and started to shed clothing. It was too hot to give a single fuck about Cas being in the same room. Once he was down to a simple black t-shirt and his jeans, Dean turned to Cas to ask him what his plans for the evening were. Cas had to remind himself that it is impolite to stare… even if that snug t-shirt fit in all the right places… Quickly (and hopefully) before Dean noticed, Castiel gathered his thoughts and responded, “I want to do some research on rugarus. That one this week was much trickier than I had anticipated.” 

With sweat starting to pool in the small of his back and on his forehead, Dean nodded and then said, “Well I think I’m going to go take a cool shower and try to head to bed. You know where to find me if you need anything.” And off he went to find a towel and hop in the shower. The glass on the counter left forgotten, Dean in the shower, and Castiel in the library, things were mostly quiet except for Dean singing softly in the shower.

There was no hum of the air conditioner. Sam being gone only highlighted the fact that it was just the two men in the bunker. Cas had some time to collect his thoughts and remind himself that he would not make a single move unless the hunter did first. He loved the man singing classic rock music in the shower, but he would never act on it unless given absolutely clear signs that Dean wanted him. Absentmindedly pulling books and lore for rugarus out and lost in his own thoughts, Cas was trying hard not to think about Dean’s snug fitting t-shirt or naked body in the shower… “Did you find what you were looking for?” It was Castiel’s turn to be the one to react to the sound of the other man’s voice.  
With a slight jerk, Cas looked up to see Dean wearing an outfit he had never had the courage to imagine him in. A wife beater and shorts that seemed slightly too long, likely taken from Sam’s dresser, and holding a glass of ice water for them both. Setting one glass on the table, Dean turned to Cas and asked, “Do you really not feel how hot it is in here? How can you still be wearing that coat at the very least…?” And just like that, Cas did feel some heat, which had nothing to do with the temperature of the room, and shrugged out of the tan trench he almost never took off. 

“I know you’re wanting to do some research on rugarus, and you know you have the best resource right here,” Dean, said tapping a finger on his head. “If you want to pick my brain before diving into all this crap, it might be easier.” With bare feet, Dean walked to a chair and sat down with his water. 

With a tight throat, Cas swallowed and said, “Ok.” After a moment of almost awkward silence, he continued, “How did the creature slip us so many times this week? It seemed like we had him too often.”

Dean looked up and told the angel, “Oh, that’s easy. They are still human-ish. They still hear well even if they are feasting on the dead.”

Putting on his best act, Cas continued with a few more basic questions that he already had the answers to. It was nice seeing Dean’s green eyes being warm and welcoming, even if the topic of conversation wasn’t ideal. Noticing that the hunter hadn’t responded to his question about rugaru life cycles, Cas heard a light snoring and chuckled. He muttered without even thinking, “Dean, when will you see how ridiculously I am in love with you…” At that moment, the hunter adjusted himself to a more comfortable position, and heard Castiel’s confession. Pretending to sleep a few moments longer, Dean’s mind was racing. Why do I have to be “unconscious” for him to admit this? Do I tell him how I feel about him? How he makes my heart race when he looks at me with that crooked smile and those oceanic eyes… 

Choosing to “wake up” Dean shook his head and sat up a little straighter in the chair. Castiel, realizing that Dean was likely getting up to go lay in bed, started sorting through the rugaru lore. When the hunter didn’t get up, the dark-haired man looked up to see what Dean was doing. Looking Cas dead in the eye, Dean decided to finally say it. “I love you, too.”

A flood of shock and embarrassment washed over Castiel’s face. He looked down and started to fiddle with the glass of ice water with beads of sweat running down the sides. A proper visual representation of how he felt with drops sliding this way and that. “You what?”

Dean said it again, slightly more forceful this time, “I love you too, Cas. It breaks my heart knowing that you only feel comfortable saying so to my unconscious body though. Why is that anyways?”

Looking up to meet the green-eyed gaze that had the ability to make his heart stop, Cas responded, “Because I don’t want to ever lose you. If it means loving you silently for the rest of your life, I would gladly do so.”

Dean sat on that for a moment, then slowly, with his heart beating loudly in his chest, he got up and walked over to the dark-haired man. Without his usual heavy layers, Dean felt naked and vulnerable. Reaching out with trembling fingers, Dean stroked Castiel’s jaw line and looked him in the eye. “You won’t lose me,” Dean said and then delicately bent down and met Cas’s lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, light but full of meaning. 

After years of waiting, Cas couldn’t take such a subtle kiss. If this man he loved was finally going to go there, he was going take it all the way. Taking Dean’s face in his hands, Castiel pushed his lips against the hunter’s with a fervor that he had been containing for years. With Dean’s back against the wall and Cas holding him there, the hunter wasn’t about to protest. Pushing the blazer down on the dark-haired man, undoing his tie, and ripping the buttons off his shirt, the hunter kissed and bit at Castiel’s neck and chest. With a hunger for a love he had never accepted, Dean slowed down and chuckled.

It was in that moment that Cas panicked. Did Dean think this was a joke? Was the hunter toying with the angel’s feelings? “What’s so funny?” Cas demanded. Dean realized what Cas must have been thinking. “Poor timing, my bad. I just can’t help but think that we have this place all to ourselves tonight. It’s a shame it’s so damn hot in here though…”

After a moment, an idea came to the hunter. “I know you don’t take showers, but would you maybe take one with me?” The thought of Castiel naked in the shower with cool water trailing over him was enough that Dean’s groin grew tight. Wearing shorts had never seemed like a stupider idea than it did right now, but what the hell, who was he even trying to kid anymore. He had just told Castiel his true feelings, why would having an erection bother him? 

With a quick glance at Dean’s obvious arousal, Cas replied, “There is nothing I would rather do.”

And just like that, the two men headed toward the washroom. Dean took a quick detour to his room for proper lubrication if things went that far, and came back to meet the angel at the door. The hunter could feel the electricity sparking between himself and Cas. How many times had they stood next to each other? This time felt new and exciting. On a whim, Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand. Dean absentmindedly laced his fingers through the other man’s hand. Cas would never let on, but that simple act made every fiber in his being light up. After a quick search, towels were found and placed within reach of the shower.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Dean turned to Cas and slowly wrapped his arms around the man and planted a serious kiss on his mouth. Cas reciprocated and easily kissed him back. Peeling off clothing, both men were finally naked and quite turned on. Cas paused to look at Dean’s naked body and was met with a body that mimicked a battle with field every scar leaving a permanent mark on the hunter’s physical body as well as his soul. Without realizing it, a tear is rolled out of Castiel’s eye and he was kissing every war-torn mark on the hunter’s body. Dean, who isn’t usually met with this kind of emotion stood frozen, in equal parts fear and shock. This was not the response he was expecting. “Cas, is… is everything alright?” Only halfway expecting a response, Dean was surprised to hear the dark-haired man’s voice was thick with emotion. “You are beautiful, Dean. Don’t ever forget that. You have lived and died, you have fought so hard, and here you are. Claiming to love pathetic me…” his voice trailing off.

Pathetic… Pathetic Castiel? What the hell?!, was all Dean could think. A fierce and mighty warrior of God! Pathetic was not the term he would ever use to describe the angel. “Cas, is that how you really see yourself? Pathetic?” and before the other man could answer, the hunter was kissing the fallen angel. Maybe this was the kind of healing they both needed. Someone who could see their worth, value, and who they really are. 

The men, exchanging kisses with a fire more intense than the sun, climbed into the shower together. Skin on skin, and met with a cascade of cool water, the need for each other only intensified. Neither of them having had previous relations with men were slightly awkward, but more than ready to try. 

Hands trembling enough to be noticeable, Dean reached down and grabbed the angle’s length. It was smooth and slick with water. The hunter looked up and met Castiel’s eyes. “We don’t have to do this if you would rather not…” the angel said, his eyes betraying his words. Tightening his grip as if to prove to himself that he was ready for such a step, Dean looked the other man directly in the eye and said seriously, “I might not know exactly what I’m doing, but I know I want to do this.” And with that, he maintained eye contact with the angel and slipped to his knees. Dean knew what he liked and so, even though each person was different, why not start with what he knew. Putting Castiel’s incredibly hard cock in his mouth, Dean was not only surprised with how it felt but also how the angel reacted. Hearing the moans of pleasure drift down only made Dean’s erection harder. Working his arm and mouth in unison, flicking the bottom vein of the man’s length with his tongue and then switching to suck on the head and tongue the hole that was now dripping with pre-come, Dean was enjoying himself. Escalating from moans, Castiel opened his mouth to warn the hunter what was about to happen. “Dea-” was all he was able to get out before he came. The hunter caught on and took the load in his mouth. Once the cock had been siphoned, Dean spit into the drain. Swallowing was something he still wasn’t comfortable doing just yet. Looking up, Dean caught the warmth of Cas’s eyes and the look of pure love and adoration. It was a look he would do anything for. 

“Holy fuck,” was all Cas had to say. Wanting to make the other man feel the same intensity, Castiel reached out to grab Dean’s member. Instead of the firm erection he was looking for, his hand was met with the hunter’s fingers. 

“Oh no… I’ve got something else planned for you.” The hunter remarked reaching for the towel that had the hidden lube in it. While it was mildly annoying, the dark-haired man couldn’t wait to see what else Dean had in store for him. 

Turning Cas around so he was facing the shower wall, Dean started by kissing and biting his way down the toned back of his lover, leaving marks occasionally when he found a particularly receptive spot. Working his hands down he found Castiel’s hole and introduced a finger. Slowly working in and out to the point of driving Cas mad, he put in another finger, working and prepping the area. “This might be slightly uncomfortable so if it becomes too much, tell me.” And with that, Cas nodded, and Dean put the head of his erection into the ready hole. The hunter had never felt the amount of pleasure as he did in that moment. Cas was so tight and willing, it took everything in him to not come right then. Gradually picking up speed and trying new angles, Dean found Castiel’s prostate and the angel grew hard again. Reaching one hand around to Castiel’s cock, and holding his hip with the other hand, Dean worked himself and Cas to a simultaneous climax. 

Already being in the shower made clean up a breeze. While getting out of the shower, Cas grabbed Dean’s towel, “You deserve good things too, you know,” he said and started drying off the hunter. 

On the verge of sleep, honestly this time, Dean invited Castiel to join him in the bedroom. The angel agreed with no hesitation. “I would like that, Dean.” 

Once in bed, both men naked, but with a light sheet covering them, Dean turned to Cas and said playfully, “Did you get all the information you wanted on rugarus?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
